Inolvidables vacaciones
by Emilia Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo las hormonas comienzan a hacer lo suyo? Un maravilloso paseo en la playa provocará más de un cambio sentimental en los personajes de esta divertida serie... Mucho romanticismo, pasión y suspenso... y las parejas más excitantes.. review pl
1. Capítulo I El destino

**Presentación:**

**Bueno, soy Hisachi Akane… y este es mi segundo fanfics que publico… con el interés de que lo lean **

**Además este es mi primer fic con Lime y Lemon!! (asd) espero que sean de su agrado, con toda humildad recibo criticas y recomendaciones… **

**Y lo más importante **___**Reviews**___

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Harima, Eri, ni todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia me pertenecen (T.T), sino que pertenecen a Jin Kobayashi **

**Ya que si me pertenecieran… Eri sería… Yo… Muajajajaj… cof cof… disculpen… me hiperventilé ¬¬U**

**Agradecimientos y Saludos especiales:**

**Mmmm… con tantas personas por agradecer no sé cómo empezar… Primero que nada, si no hubiese sido por July-sensei nunca hubiera sido como soy, no hubiera conocido el mundillo del anime como hasta ahora, así que ¡¡arigatou!! **

**También cabe destacar todo lo que ha hecho Umy-chan por mí. ¡¡Querida amiga!! Tú has sido un gran apoyo, sin ti no hubiese conocido el arte de los fanfics.**

**Etto… ¡¡a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi clan!! Que realmente han sido de gran apoyo, siempre están alentándome a seguir T.T ¡¡GRACIAS AMIGOS!! … ****Ume-chan, Bell-san, Dark, Gaara-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Saeki-senpai, Haku-kun…**

**Agradecimientos especiales: Lycan.O (Imadori-kun) mi sensei del Hentai… jujuju**

**Link… quien me ayudó con algunas ideas por ahí… (asd)**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Pensamientos"_

— Diálogos—

**Para los que conversan conmigo por msn saben que significan los (asd), (aps), (xD), (¬¬)… para el resto… ¡¡tarea para la casa!! xD**

**Ya habrá tiempo para los ineteresados en conversar conmigo… xD**

**No tenía la intensión de avisarles cuando comienza la parte de los Lime o Lemon, pero para la gente de corazón frágil si lo pondré, habemos personas muy sensible (asd)… será algo así… **

**(···········································asd···················································)**

**¿Se entendió? Pues no los distraigo más… aquí va mi fic número 2… cha chan!!**

**Capítulo I "El destino"**

— ¡Cómo llegamos a esto! ¡Debí haberle creído a Akira, pero NO! ¡No la escuché! — Reclama preocupada Eri, sin prestarle atención al ambiente.

— ¡Maldita Itoko, porqué me trajo hasta aquí! — Comienza a refunfuñar Harima después de un largo rato de silencio. —

— Creo que quejándonos no solucionaremos nada, debemos buscar una salida, ¡¿Me oyes Hige?! —

— Si no hubiera venido, estaría…— Harima se queda en silencio y mira de reojo a Eri.

Ella, desvía la vista un tanto entristecida y guardan silencio por un buen rato más y continúan caminando…

TRES DÍAS ATRÁS…

Itoko, prima y profesora de Harima ha comenzado a empacar sus maletas, Youko Sasakura, la otra maestra de Harima y muy buen amiga de Itoko había alquilado una casa en la playa para estas vacaciones en la que se alojarían, pero unos asuntos en la secundaria la entretendrán por una par de días pero al terminar se uniría al paseo, sin embargo, Itoko no encontró mejor idea que obligar a Harima a acompañarlas. Éste regañó, refunfuñó, pataleó y todo lo que se le pudo haber imaginado para no ir, pero de nada valió, sería muy difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a su prima. 

Harima quería acompañar a los demás a un paseo que había organizado Miko-chan, irían todos a las termas y luego un grandioso paseo por las montañas, incluida Tenma-chan, y quizás esa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para haber estado a solas con ella como siempre imaginaba Harima pero nunca lograba conseguir, pero Itoko ya lo había arruinado todo con su "estúpido viaje a la playa", como murmuraba Harima a sus espaldas.

Por su parte, Eri era obligada por sus padres a abandonar la ciudad junto con ellos para estas vacaciones, se irán los tres por unas semanas, no obstante, sentía que era un buen momento para reconciliarse con ellos después de haber intentado casarla contra su voluntad con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, aunque eso haya servido para conocer más a Harima, si bien eso no terminó de la mejor manera como todo en estos últimos meses, serviría para distraerse. Eri no pretendía seguir pensando en esos acontecimientos, en fin, estas vacaciones eran para reflexionar y meditar muy bien en su futuro, ya que irremediablemente de regreso de la costa, sus padres ya habrían decidido lo que harían como familia. 

A su padre le habían ofrecido un muy buen puesto de trabajo en una gran empresa en Inglaterra y su madre estaba convencida en que irse a vivir allá sería una muy buena opción, obviamente a la pelirrubia no le agradaba la idea, pues tendría que separase de sus amigas, de la secundaria y de todo lo que la ligaba a Japón, lo que a ella entristecía muchísimo. Siente que extrañará cada una de las personalidades muy particulares de sus amigas, que no encontrará en otras personas, cual fuera el lugar en donde se encontrara; La ingenuidad, inocencia y pureza de Tenma, convirtiéndola en una niña aún, malcriada pero sincera; La intriga y perspicacia característica de Akira, llegando a ser temible en ocasiones, y finalmente a Mikoto, que se convirtió prácticamente en su hermana, la protegió y ayudó en momentos muy duros en estos últimos años aunque no se puede dejar de lado grandes discusiones que han tenido, pero que sólo han provocado que sean aun más amigas; A todas y cada una de ellas, realmente las extrañará. Pero debe afrontar la realidad, sus padres ya habían meditado mucho la oferta y era la opción más acertada pues lo lógico era vivir en ese país, sus padres no aguantarían más el ir y venir y sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Únicamente restaba desligarse de sus amigas poco a poco y este viaje serviría para ello, pues si las acompañaba a ellas a aquel paseo sería más difícil la despedida. 

Su automóvil ya estaba listo, sus padres habían escogido como destino la playa, aunque si Eri o Harima hubiesen sabido que se encontrarían en el mismo lugar, ninguno de los dos hubiese ido jamás, ya que no podían llevarse bien ni un sólo instante. El moreno nunca se demostró como los demás chicos, él siempre trató a Eri como a cualquier otra muchacha, pero los demás no lo hacían, debido a su posición social y su belleza siempre trataban de conquistarla, pero Harima no, él en cambio, se disgustaba con esa familiaridad especial con que los demás la trataban ignorándola, el único trato que se hacían cuando se reunían, era discutir o desconocerse, además habían sufrido muchos malentendidos entre ellos lo que hacía que la relación se tornara más tensa.

En casa de Itoko estaba todo listo para su partida, sería un viaje largo y quizás llegarían al atardecer, Harima se fue tan disgustado que olvidó por completo lo mal que conducía Itoko y sólo lo recordó al subirse al carro, su moreno rostro se tornó tan pálido del horror, se apresuró al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, en eso Itoko apretó el acelerador y el auto arrancó tan aprisa que sólo el grito de Harima lograba opacar el ruido del motor.

De camino hacia la costa, el mangaka no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo pensaba que haber venido a este viaje era una locura, él quería estar con Tenma-chan, no soportaba la idea de perder otra oportunidad de encontrarse con ella, pero como todas las cosas en su vida, no sería posible, después de haber maldecido su mala suerte por unos minutos, recordó el paseo a la playa que habían hecho el verano anterior, aunque su alegría sólo haya durado unos segundos al recordar el mal episodio que vivió con Eri, que finalmente Akira logró apaciguar.

Ha sido un largo y silencioso camino a la costa, Harima luce tan pálido que Itoko no resiste las ganas de reír y suelta unas carcajadas, pero a éste no le parece para nada divertido, en eso Itoko le dice: — ¡¡Uff!! Por fin hemos llegado, estoy exhausta, me daré una ducha a penas llegue a la cabaña. —

— Por mi, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, mientras no me molestes más. — Dijo Harima con un tono de enfado en su voz, distinto al de costumbre.

— Pues eso haré… aunque me molesta que estés disgustado conmigo Kenji-kun. — Con voz un tanto burlesca y vanidosa.

Muy nervioso como siempre en este tipo de situación, contestó el moreno: — ¡B-Bueno, tú tienes la culpa! —

— Después tendremos tiempo para hablar de aquello, sólo que ahora… ¡Baja las maletas del auto! Jujujuju. —

— Imaginaba que me pediría eso, ¡Pero después de esto ya no me molestes! —

— Está bien mi querido Kenji-kun. — Acariciándoles las mejillas.

— No me digas así y de esa manera, sólo vete a lo que se supone que harás. — Y se baja del carro refunfuñando: — Maldita Itoko, siempre consigue lo que quiere, estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con ella. —

Harima ya terminó de subir todas las maletas a la cabaña y está agotado, se sienta en el sofá, pero a su sorpresa Itoko le trae un vaso de limonada refrescante, Harima sorprendido le dice: — ¡Que extraño! No me imagine que pudieras ser tan… amable.— Itoko lo mira tiernamente y se sienta a su lado contestándole: — Sé que querías mucho ir a ese paseo con los demás chicos y yo prácticamente te obligué a venir conmigo, pero tengo la sensación de que será para bien, créeme.— Esas palabras lo dejan un tanto pensativo, siempre pensó que Itoko gozaba con jugar con sus sentimientos, ella sabía acerca de su amor hacia Tenma-chan y disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, pero esta vez se mostraba diferente, parecía casi maternal, Itoko continuó: — Sabes, siempre estoy pensando en mí y te dejo completamente de lado, sólo esta vez quisiera que compartiéramos juntos, como primos que somos y única familia…— Harima no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Realmente era Itoko quien hablaba? ¿La egoísta y malintencionada Itoko-san?, Correcto, era ella. Harima, incapaz de articular palabra sólo se levantó del sofá y se fue a su cuarto, muy asombrado y aturdido. Ya en él, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Tenma-chan inundaba su mente, en estos últimos días no había podido hablar con ella, sólo estuvo terminando unos mangas con Yakumo, con la cual el moreno se llevaba muy bien, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle por Tenma-chan, sólo esperaba con ansias la llegada del día del paseo, pero ahora ya no importaba, ya estaba aquí y sólo le restaba disfrutar del viaje, aunque no contara con su presencia.

Al llegar a la costa, Eri subió de inmediato a su habitación de la acomodada residencia en la playa, como sus padres eran adinerados contaban con una casa que les pertenecía, aunque sólo la ocuparan en ocasiones como esta. En su cuarto, la pelirrubia sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, presentía que todo marcharía bien, que lo planeado si funcionaría, lamentablemente para ella, aunque sea muy dura la verdad tendría que desligarse completamente de sus amigas y más aún de esa inexplicable sensación que Hige, como le decía a Harima, provocaba en ella. Eran sentimientos complejos, sentía rencor por despreciarla, odio, indiferencia, pero lo que no podía entender era ese ardor en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, recordar lo junto que estuvieron cuando se fugaron y lo que sentía en ese momento, por primera vez podía decir que se sentía atraída hacia alguien. No podía creer que Harima, a quien despreciaba tanto provocaba tales sensaciones y se preguntaba miles de veces sin encontrar respuesta… 

Creyó que sería bueno salir a caminar por un momento a la playa para despejar sus ideas, había un hermoso atardecer y no lo desperdiciaría con sus rabietas de niña pequeña. Caminó por largo rato en la arena húmeda sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro, dejando suelta su larga cabellera rubia al viento, vistiendo como siempre adecuadamente, esta vez un hermoso vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura y dejaba translucir su blanca piel, efecto provocado por los rayos del sol que se ocultaba tímidamente en el horizonte; Decidió sentarse por unos minutos en un lugar más seco y tranquilo, al acomodarse tomó sus romillas y de forma inexplicable corrieron amargas lágrimas por su rostro, no vaciló en agachar la cabeza y asumiendo su tristeza no se contuvo más, lloró hasta quedar sin aliento, era como si su más ser querido la abandonara, aunque comparativamente lo que acontecía se le asemejaba; Sin darse cuenta, por la orilla caminaba una silueta masculina que ella, si hubiese estado más conciente en ese momento identificaría de inmediato, pues era Harima que había decido escapar de las locuras de Itoko no encontrando más remedio que caminar por la playa, éste se le acercó sin saber que era ella quien sollozaba, le tocó el hombro y Eri lo miró fijamente creyendo que sería alguien más, su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento, sorprendida ya que ella esperaba que Harima estuviera en el otro paseo acompañando a Tenma, se secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y sacando valor de lo más profundo le dijo: — ¿Y tú que haces aquí?— Con la voz un tanto molesta como siempre le hablaba, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

— Lo mismo me pregunto, esperaba que fueras con tus amigas al paseo de Mikoto-chan. — Respondía muy impulsivamente Harima asombrado. 

— No quise ir… — Desviando la mirada que aparentemente lucía afligida.

Harima no quería seguir hablado con ella, sabía que si se quedaba terminarían discutiendo como siempre, pero al verla tan frágil de esa manera, lo hizo reflexionar.

— ¿Hime…?— Como le decía Harima a Eri.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Responde Eri enfadaba por la situación.

— Sé que no me responderás sinceramente, pero por educación te lo preguntaré, ¿Por qué estas así?— Él sabía que Eri le respondería agresivamente, pero no podía dejar de preguntárselo, por muy mal que se llevaran.

La pelirrubia jugó con la arena entre sus dedos de forma nerviosa, no podía decírselo a Harima, era la última persona a quien le confesaría su situación, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, aunque él no la entendiera, realmente no sabía que hacer… En ese momento Harima se sentó a su lado y acomodándose, para si pensó: _— "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Simpatizando con el enemigo? Jajaj, que ridículo… es sólo Eri, una muchacha como cualquier otra que al parecer está pasando por un mal momento, aunque no lo sienta debo tratar de ayudarla." —_ La mira enternecido y le dice: — Si no me quieres contar lo que te sucede lo comprendo, sólo te acompañaré para que no estés sola en este lugar…— Eri lo interrumpe: — ¡No es necesario!... puedo estar sola… siempre lo he estado…— El mangaka siente una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Él también ha estado solo a pesar de la presencia de Itoko estos últimos años; Casi logra sentir la pena que siente Eri, pero no puede, ella están cerrada como sus ideas, su obstinación lo colma, pero trata de entenderla aunque sabe que no logrará que le diga lo que le sucede, siente que es mejor así y se ahorrará un problema más. Harima se levanta con desaliento y le dice a Hime: — Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, adiós…— Eri intentó detenerlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo agachó la mirada y siguió llorando más aún. Harima sentía los tristes sollozos de ella al alejarse, nunca pasó por su mente que sentiría pena por Hime alguna vez, quizás se hubiera regresado hacia Eri pero conociéndola no lo permitiría, sólo restaba tratar de olvidar ese suceso.

Itoko tenía preparada la cena, se esmeró mucho para que a Harima le agradara, siendo una especie de disculpas por traerlo aquí en contra de su voluntad, lo llamó a la mesa y le sirvió, notaba la cara de preocupación de Harima pero no quiso preguntarle el porqué, sólo provocaría su disgusto. Comenzaron a cenar en silencio, Itoko no quería interrumpir la cena haciendo enfadar a Harima nuevamente, aunque eso le encantaba, pero por esta vez no lo haría. Al terminar él se fue a su habitación a descansar de tan largo viaje, se recostó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y echó a recorrer su mente como siempre, recordó muchas cosas, entre ellas las pasadas con sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo a su querida Tenma-chan, pero sin querer se le vino al pensamiento Eri, lo que había pasado en la tarde y se sintió molesto por la actitud de ella pero a la vez se atormentó muchísimo al pensar que quizás estaba sufriendo y él no la podía ayudar. 

Por otro lado Eri, se encontraba en su alcoba descansando, sentía tanta pena, que creía que no aguantaría más, pero pensó en lo que había sucedido días atrás…

Flash back

_Era el último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, Eri ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la reacción de sus amigas ya que no asistiría al paseo, Akira se le acercó y con su característico entusiasmo (nulo) le dijo: — Sawachika, ¿Irás al paseo con nosotras, cierto? —_

— _Humm… no lo creo, mis padres ya han planeado las vacaciones y debo acompañarlos. — Trató de no mirarla a los ojos, sabía que Akira era muy inteligente y descubría la verdad._

— _Lo imaginaba. — Cortante como siempre agregó Akira_

— _Hubiese querido ir, pero no puedo, sólo traten de divertirse sin mi…jajaja. — Procedida de una risa un tanto embustera._

— _Lo intentaremos…— Akira pensó por un momento _— _¿Eri?_ — _continuó._

— _Dime. — La mira tratando de buscar en ella una esperanza, una solución._

— _Parece que Harima-kun tampoco irá. — Continúa con su característico sarcasmo. _

_ Eri se pone muy nerviosa, trata de disimularlo diciendo: —Pues a mi no interesa, él puede hacer lo que quiera. —_

— _Sólo decía, ya que talvez te lo encuentres por ahí, ¿Quién sabe?—_

— _Es improbable, hay millones de lugares en Japón para pasar las vacaciones, además es imposible que él pueda ir a los mismos lugares que yo, él es un simple delincuente. — Agrega con nerviosismo._

— _Entonces, ¡Suerte con ello! —_

Fin del Flash back

A la mañana siguiente, Harima se levantó muy tarde, pues se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche meditando lo que pasaba, Itoko ya tenía preparado el desayuno y le dijo a Harima: — ¡Yo me iré por ahí, no volveré hasta la noche, así que suerte! — Y salió apresurada, Harima aún aturdido por el sueño sólo logró reaccionar cuando el auto se había marchado, corrió hacia la puerta y gritó: —¡¡ Y LA COMIDAAAAA!!... — Entró reclamando: — Siempre me deja así, tendré que prepararla yo, además que haré hasta la tarde aquí solo, me aburriré, ¡¡MALDITA ITOKO-SAN!! —

Ya son pasadas las tres de la tarde y Harima sólo se ha preparado algo rápido para comer, quiere ir después a la playa a nadar un rato y tratar de disfrutar del paseo, pero esta vez si llevará puesto el traje de baño no quería pasar una vergüenza más como el verano pasado.

Por otro lado, Eri saldrá a caminar por la costa y después irá de compras al centro de la ciudad, su mayordomo Nakamura la llevará, quizás esto sirva para distraerse un poco y aprovechará la tiempo para comprarle obsequios a sus amigas. 

Al caminar por la playa recordaba aquel paseo que tuvieron en la costa, también recordó el incidente con Harima, pero estaba tan relajada que sólo atinó a reír. Mientras caminaba sentía que poco a poco podría superar el hecho de irse a vivir a Inglaterra pero en ese momento vio cuando Harima caminaba hacia ella, Eri no sabía que hacer, si ignorarlo o saludarlo como si nada pasara pero mientras pensaba que hacer Hige se le acercó y dijo: — Hola Hime, te veo mejor ahora…— Eri no sabía que hacer sólo le quedaba responder: — Si estoy un tanto mejor…— Harima sentía que debía conversar con ella, era el único que estaba ahí para poder ayudarla en lo que le pasaba, él sabía que con sus padres no se llevaba mejor que con él, sólo restaba acompañarla.

— Hime, ¿Quizás ahora me puedas decir lo que te pasaba ayer?... no significa que me interese, pero quizás pueda ayudarte.

Sorprendida por la actitud del moreno, decide que sería bueno contarle, aunque eso no implique que lo solucionará, en todo caso era imposible.

— Gracias por tu preocupación, pero dudo que me puedas ayudar, de todos modos te contaré, al menos me sentiré más aliviada. — 

Eri se sienta en la arena, mira hacia el mar y continúa con la voz desolada: — Mis padres tienen planes de irse a vivir a Inglaterra y te imaginarás que yo me apongo, no quiero separarme de las demás chicas, son mis únicas amigas y las extrañaré muchísimo, en realidad… a todos. 

— Así que era por eso que estabas triste… digo… aún lo estás, ¿Pero que tienes planeado hacer? ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados mientras tus padres deciden por ti nuevamente?— Tratando de hacerla despertar, sabiendo lo decidida que es Eri.

— No me queda otra alternativa, ya me fui de la casa una vez y no volveré a hacerlo, además son mis padres, ellos saben lo que es bueno para mi. — Baja la mirada.

— ¡No lo creo así!, Ya intentaron obligarte a hacer algo que no querías…— Guardó silencio, ya había hablado mucho.

Eri intentaba asimilar todo, Harima estaba nuevamente protegiéndola de sus padres, pero esta vez era Harima Kenji, no un falso asistente componedor de quien sabe que cosa era, quería que él dejara de hacer lo que hacía en esos momentos, sólo provocaba alocar sus sentimientos, que estuviera con ella ya era suficiente para confundirla y que además estuviera tratando de alentarla para que se quedara, no hacía más que volverla loca, pero creía que Harima tenía razón. Se armó de valor y le dijo muy optimista, con su típica sonrisa que Harima odiaba, pero que esta vez le parecía doliente: — ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo al centro de la ciudad?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Bueno… ese ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic.. uff, quiero que pronto puedan leer los demás!! Wiiiii**

**Espero que les halla agradado la pareja Eri & Harima!! Al menos a mí me encantaaaaa!! ¬ **

**Les dejaré un adelanto del próximo cap… **

**Eri y Harima se darán cuenta de lo que sienten pero se verán invadidos por los fantasmas del pasado y los hará pensar mucho en la situación…**

**Harima se propondrá un objetivo que cambiará esta historia…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado "Fantasmas del pasado"…**

**Que estén bien!! Dejen saluditos!! **

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane…**


	2. Capítulo II “Fantasmas del pasado”

Presentación:

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Harima, Eri, ni todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia me pertenecen (T.T), sino que pertenecen a Jin Kobayashi **

**Pues si me pertenecieran el comienzo de mi fic no hubiese sido así… Muajajaja (cara de pervertida)**

**Agradecimientos y Saludos especiales:**

**Mmm… July-sensei casi se puso a llorar cuando leyó los agradeciemientos… jijij **

**Gracias a mis queridas amigas del clan… Ume-chan, Umy-chan y Maya-senpai ¡¡por los review!! Arigatou **

**Una mención honorífica a dos señores que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer mi fic… Keisuke Satsukino y Death Mask (supuse que era hombre por lo que escribió, espero no equivocarme ·-·)**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Pensamientos"_

— Diálogos—

**Para los que conversan conmigo por msn saben que significan los (asd), (aps), (xD), (¬¬)… para el resto… ¡¡tarea para la casa!! xD**

**Ya habrá tiempo para los ineteresados en conversar conmigo… xD**

**No tenía la intensión de avisarles cuando comienza la parte de los Lime o Lemon, pero para la gente de corazón frágil si lo pondré, habemos personas muy sensible (asd)… será algo así… **

**(···········································asd···················································)**

**PD: el próximo cap se viene el lemon… (asd)**

**¿Se entendió? No más atrasos… ahí les va el capítulo II… (.)**

**Capítulo II "Fantasmas del pasado"**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Eri intentaba asimilar todo, Harima estaba nuevamente protegiéndola de sus padres, pero esta vez era Harima Kenji, no un falso asistente componedor de quien sabe que cosa era, quería que él dejara de hacer lo que hacía en esos momentos, sólo provocaba alocar sus sentimientos, que estuviera con ella ya era suficiente para confundirla y que además estuviera tratando de alentarla para que se quedara, no hacía más que volverla loca, pero creía que Harima tenía razón. Se armó de valor y le dijo muy optimista, con su típica sonrisa que Harima odiaba, pero que esta vez le parecía doliente: — ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo al centro de la ciudad?_

A Harima le sorprendió la petición, creía que él no le agradaba y que nunca trataría de hacer una cosa así, pero quizás Eri lo necesitaba y tragándose su orgullo le respondió: — Si eso quieres…— Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron juntos hasta el auto donde Nakamura el mayordomo los esperaba y éste les preguntó: — ¿Hacia dónde lo llevaré?— Eri le indica el centro de la ciudad y Nakamura los lleva de inmediato. De camino ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, talvez esperaban que el otro hablara pero ninguno se atrevió, apenas llegaron Nakamura abrió la puerta de Eri para que bajara y luego los miró alejarse. Harima pensaba reflexivamente: — "_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí y con ella? ¿En qué líos me he metido? Y sólo por ser amable, aunque… realmente me entristece verla así… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Es Hime, con quien siempre discuto, me estoy compadeciendo de ella, algo anda mal…"_—

Por otro lado, Eri reflexionaba: _— "¡Ya está hecho! Lo invité a dar un paseo, nada más, además no creo que lo malinterprete, ¿O sí? Haaa!! ¿En qué líos me he metido?" —_

Después de caminar sin rumbo por un buen rato, Eri dijo: — ¡Acompáñame a comprarle algunos obsequios a las chicas! — Terminando con una amplia sonrisa, luego lo tomó de la mano y corrió sonriente hacia un mostrador. Harima se asombró por la reacción de Eri, jamás imaginó que ella haría este tipo cosas, olvidando por completo el hecho de que la estaba sosteniendo de la mano; cuando recién se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían ambos se sonrojaron y automáticamente se soltaron, Eri para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado le preguntó a Harima: — ¿Cuál de estos colgantes crees que le gustaría a Tenma? — Éste empalideció y titubeando logro responder: — C-creo que éste. — Señalando una hermosa mariposa muy colorinche.

— Mmm… ¡Quizás tengas razón, creo que le encantará! — Luego de terminada la frase, agachó la mirada y pensó: _— "Nunca quise darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Hige hacia Tenma, creí que sólo era producto de mi imaginación, encontraba que era más acertado la relación de Hige con Yakumo pero en estos últimos meses su relación ha cambiado, quizás estén hechos el uno para el otro, ambos son muy infantiles y felices, además en este últimos tiempo se han llevado muy bien…"—_

Harima la mira desconcertado, ya que hace unos minutos ella lucía aparentemente feliz, esos cambios de ánimos lo descolocaban pero esta vez no quiso preguntarle lo que le pasaba; Sentía que si se entrometía más en su vida no podría salir, era una sensación extraña pero lo único que quería en estos momentos era verla feliz como hace unos minutos atrás.

Luego de haber caminado por todo el centro de la ciudad y haber comprado obsequios para todos, incluyendo Imadori-kun, Hanai-kun y Yakumo-chan; Sintieron que deberían descansar un momento, Harima tomó a Eri de la mano y la sentó en un hermoso local al aire libre bajo una sombrilla y le dijo: — Volveré enseguida…— Eri se asombró por la iniciativa de Harima, se acomodó y disfrutó del paisaje que le rodeaba; Mientras Hige se dirigía hacia un camarero ordenándole un delicioso helado para Eri, indicándole en donde se encontraba sentada. Luego de eso, Harima se encaminó al baño de varones. Ya en él, se apresuró a mojarse el rostro, sentía que se le desplomaba de ardor, jamás imaginó que estaría así con Eri, la última vez que estuvo con una chica de esa manera fue con Tenma-chan, no quería mezclar las emociones pero fue inevitable y no tardó en compararlas. _— "¿Qué hago aquí?, Aún no comprendo que me pasa, es una sensación extraña, su mirada lastimera… hace que me pierda en ella. No puedo seguir así, trataré de evitar a Eri, es la mejor solución." —_

Mientras tanto Eri bajo la sobrilla pensaba: _— "¿Qué haré? No puedo seguir pensando en él, me lastimará más seguir esto, no puedo continuar, trataré de olvidarme de Harima aunque sea un tanto difícil." —_

Los dos pensaban parar esto, bien sabían que su relación no era de las mejores y terminar así era ridículo, además Eri tenía muy claro cuanto Harima amaba a Tenma y no se interpondría entre ellos. En cuanto a Harima, él conocía muy bien sus objetivos y la amistad de Eri no era uno de ellos.

Al volver, Harima se sentó muy silencioso, Eri por su parte disfrutaba del helado y buscando la mirada de Harima le dijo: — Hige, ¿Vas a querer helado?, Está delicioso… — Sentía que cada palabra que decía era una punzada para su corazón, tratar con tanta familiaridad a Harima nunca lo había imaginado pero vivirlo, la hacía ser muy feliz. En cuanto a la respuesta de Harima, este le contestó con una negativa y no la miró para no sentirla. Después de un largo silencio, Eri muy incómoda por la situación decidió hablar.

— Hige, ¿Tú querías ir al paseo de los demás chicos, cierto? — Buscando nuevamente la mirada de Harima, aunque fuera complicado puesto que en todo momento llevan puesto sus lentes de sol oscuros, pero Eri ya se acostumbraba a eso. Harima no quería hacerle sospechar nada ya que cualquier palabra lo delataría, pero sólo buscó las necesarias y respondió: —Así es, pero Itoko-san me obligó a venir a este lugar aunque no me quejo ya que no ha sido tan malo.

A Eri se le encendía una llama de esperanza, la que muy rápidamente apagó, nuevamente no podía controlarse, Harima despertaba en ella sensaciones indefinibles y debía hacer algo, ¿Pero qué? Quizás sólo dejar que sigan las cosas tal cual y arrepentirse por el resto de su vida, o enfrentar lo que sentía y como su personalidad, tratar de que cambien para su bien, ¡eso es lo que haría!, disfrutará de la compañía de Harima sin arrepentimientos y pasara lo que pasara no daría marcha atrás. Respiró hondo y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se dispuso a disfrutar el momento. Cambiando completamente de personalidad le dijo a Harima:

— Sabes, nunca pensé que tu compañía me haría tan feliz, siempre te traté de manera indiferente o grosera, pero eso debía cambiar, de todos modos te pido disculpas si alguna vez se hice sentir mal, aunque ese fuera mi objetivo, pero ahora estoy arrepentida. — No podía creer las cosas que estaba diciendo, nunca se lo había imaginado, aunque el más asombrado era Harima quien no podía disimular su sorpresa.

— Pues, quien debería disculparse soy yo ya que nunca debí tratarte de manera tan pesada, no era la forma de tratar a una dama, que aunque suene presumido así es. — Responde Harima muy afectado.

Eri no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sentía un gran alivio en su corazón y quizás ahora las cosas marcharían mejor. Después de un pacífico silencio, Eri concluyó: — ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?, ya se hace tarde además mis padres se estarán preguntando por mi, al igual que Itoko-sensei estará preocupada por ti. — Le dice sonriente Eri haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Tienes razón, aunque no creo que Itoko-san esté preocupada por mi, jajaja. — Responde Harima con una risa forzada.

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos y Harima se dispone a pagar la cuenta, Eri lo queda viendo y piensa para si: _— "Esos detalles… Después de todo Hige no es tan maleducado."_ — Sonríe. Harima la mira extrañado y le dice: — ¿Por qué la risa?

— No es nada, sólo es extraño verme así… contigo. 

— Es cierto, nunca pensé que podría estar tanto tiempo a tu lado y sin discutir.

— Jajajaj… Lástima que fuese tan tarde… — Y Eri se queda en silencio nuevamente, con la mirada perdida y su sonrisa desvanecida.

Harima odiaba su tristeza, le encantaba verla sonreír, aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba antes, ahora le provocaba felicidad, más aún si esa sonrisa era para él.

Se encaminan hacia el carro y cogen rumbo hacía la playa, nuevamente invade el silencio, mutismo tan ansiado antes y tan despreciado ahora.

Cada uno está en su respectiva casa, Harima vuelve tan silencioso como antes, Itoko ya estaba en la cabaña pero se encontraba duchando así que no lo escuchó llegar, éste aprovechó y se fue a su habitación y se encerró, comenzaba a inundársele la cabeza de pensamientos y todos con relación a Eri, sentía las mismas emociones que sentía por Tenma-chan y no podía creerlo, empezaba a gustarle su compañía, creía que podían hablar de cosas que jamás podría hablar con Tenma, puesto que ella era demasiado infantil y no comprendía sus sentimientos, pero con Eri era diferente, no hallaba las horas de estar junto a ella nuevamente, no entendía como todo su odio se había transformado en aprecio tan rápidamente, aunque apaciguó sus ansias pensando en la posibilidad de que ella sólo provocara en él la excitación que causaría cualquier chica tan hermosa como ella, pero… no era sólo eso, sentía que ella lo necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a estar con ella.

Realizó unas cuentas llamadas y en unos minutos ya tenía el número del celular de Eri, tomó el suyo pero tardó en resolver si hablarle o no, hasta que por fin se decidió, marcó rápidamente el número y llamó, los nervios se le destrozaban, no sabía como reaccionaría ella además el sonido de espera lo volvía loco, hasta que por fin le contestó pero tardó uno segundos en hablar hasta que logró sacar el habla.

— Hi-Hime… Soy Harima. — Suspiró suavemente.

— Que extraño que me llames, si sólo haces un par de horas que estuvimos juntos. — Muy nerviosa responde Eri, jamás se imaginó que la llamaría.

— Sólo quería saber si estabas ocupada, quería invitarte a dar un paseo en la playa. — No entendía que trataba de hacer, las palabras salían solas de su boca.

— ¿Ocupada? No, pero me extraña tu invitación, pero a la vez me encanta, saldré enseguida, mis padres se irán a una cena con unos amigos con los cuales se encontraron después de varios años así que tardarán un montón, además… me agrada tu compañía.

A Harima le hacía inmensamente feliz la sinceridad de Eri, no podía creer que todo este tiempo la odió sin haberla conocido.

— Entonces te espero en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos esta tarde. — Continuó Harima muy ilusionado.

— Está bien, nos vemos…

Harima se apresuró a salir, sólo le gritó a Itoko que iría a dar un paseo y salió corriendo del lugar. Por su parte Eri estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía con que vestirse y era una ocasión especial, una especie de "cita" además el ambiente era oportuno y debía lucir bella, tomó un vestido color rosa que hacía lucir su piel pálida, recogió un poco de su cabello y finalmente se puso unas sandalias de color dorado y se apresuró al salir.

Ambos corrieron en la búsqueda del otro, ninguno podía explicar aquella necesidad de estar juntos, al encontrase en la playa sólo a la luz de la luna y mirarse frente a frente volvió en ellos el fantasma del pasado, ¿Qué había sucedido nuevamente? ¿Cómo olvidaron tan fácilmente todo lo ocurrido por ellos en el pasado? Harima retrocedió unos pasos, sentía en su interior que esto no podía pasar, Eri jamás cambiaría… esto era imposible, pero muy dentro en él sentía que realmente quería estar con ella, necesitaba pensar detenidamente en lo que estaba sumergiéndose pues si esto acababa mal, ellos no serían los únicos perjudicados, por esto no podía arriesgarse, en cambio, Eri no comprendía la reacción de Harima, ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar su actitud con él, pero cómo hacérselo saber sin que Hige pensara que esto fuera otro juego de ella.

— No puedo hacer esto… — Repetía Harima mientras retrocedía.

Eri no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, ella había cambiado su percepción de Harima con el paseo, pero parecía que él no, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras le decía a Hige: — Veo que aún no lo entiendes… pues yo no haré nada más para hacerte ver lo que está pasando, si quieres vete y déjame sola…— En eso corrió una rebelde lágrima por su rostro pero se secó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios concluyó diciendo: — Gracias por la invitación pero ahora quiero estar sola…— Terminó de decir eso y se dio media vuelta y corrió por la arena llorando. Harima no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, rechazó a la chica más hermosa que podía tener, la había rechazado, no de manera directa pero al fin y al cabo la había dejado hablando sola, esa reacción no era de las más caballerosas. Él también se marchó.

Eri seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó pues estaba débil y su ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sólo se dejó caer y en ese lugar se quedó llorando hasta quedar sin aliento. Después de un rato, cuando ya descargó toda su tristeza se sentó en la arena y siguió pensando: _— "No confiaré más en Harima, no entendió lo que siento, sólo piensa en Tenma y no puede sacársela de la cabeza, yo no intentaré más interponerme sólo dejaré las cosas así, además ya me iré de este país y no los volveré a ver más será mejor que me olvide de lo que pasó, si sigo pensando en esto sólo me haré daño, soy la más perjudicada en el asunto, por más que me duela dejar esto así, es la única solución… Y llegué a pensar que quizás él también sentía lo mismo por mí… que ilusa."_ — Después de unas horas de reflexión Eri se fue a su casa a tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, no encontrando respuestas.

Mientras, Harima se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido en su habitación sin la presencia de Itoko, pues ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que le pasaba; creía que no estuvo atinada su reacción, vio en todo momento la tristeza de Eri es su rostro, se sentía completamente culpable, pero qué más podía hacer, no quería ilusionarla ni menos ilusionarse a sí mismo pues pensaba que no podía pasar nada entre ellos y todo este revuelo, al menos por su parte, era simplemente hormonas alborotadas por el entrono, puesto que tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Tenma-chan aunque si lo pensaba bien, desde aquel día que por equivocación se le declaró a Eri pensando que era Tenma, no la había podido sacarse de su cabeza, después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, el destino estaba siendo muy cruel. Harima en el silencio pensaba: _— "¿Qué haré?... Cómo saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, no puedo sacarme de la mente el rostro triste de Eri, ¡Odio esta situación! Se me destroza el alma verla tan frágil, necesito pensar muy bien lo que haré, no quiero dañar a nadie con mis decisiones además esto no resultará, ella se irá pronto y sólo le haré más daño… Y para colmo estamos en la misma playa para estas vacaciones, es tan difícil que no la encuentre por ahí en algún lugar, tengo que pensar que haré para dejar esto por completo…"_—

A la mañana siguiente, Itoko le pregunta a Harima si saldrá a dar un paseo por la playa o a la ciudad, este le responde con una negativa, pues no quiere encontrarse con Eri aún, Itoko no le toma mayor importancia, pues cree que Harima todavía está enojado con ella.

Después de una larga tarde de reflexión, Harima decide dar un recorrido por la playa, para distraerse un momento, además cree que Eri no estará, porque le había escuchado decir que debía acompañar a sus padres a visitar a unos antiguos amigos de la familia, debido a lo anterior decidió salir.

Mientras vagaba por la arena húmeda, reflexionaba.

— "_Necesito decidirme pronto, debo poner en una balanza mis sentimientos, ¡Ohhh ahora es cuando necesito de Imouto-san! (así es como le dice a Yarumo) Ella es en la única en quien confío realmente y es la única que me ayudaría."_ —

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, dejado a la vista un hermoso atardecer, el mar estaba tranquilo y sonoro, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido graznido de las gaviotas, el ambiente era ideal, sólo le hubiera encantado compartirlo con alguien especial. Nadie conocía al verdadero Harima Kenji, en el fondo de su corazón era un tipo sensible, no le gustaba ver a las damas llorar ni mucho menos causarle ese llanto, sólo se sentía presionado a decidir por un lado quería estar con Eri, pues sabía que con ella podía ser feliz ya que de Tenma-chan sólo podía recibir amistad, él bien sabía que Tenma estaba enamorada de Karasuma-kun aunque éste no demostrara afecto hacia nadie pero no era algo que pudiera estar en sus manos, Harima sólo miraba esta situación desde la distancia, no podía hacer más nada. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Eri, en eso si podía interferir, tenía dos opciones la primera tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y olvidar aquellos momentos que había pasado con Eri en estos últimos días, o la segunda opción tratar de conquistarla nuevamente sabiendo que esto sería aún más difícil pero a cambio recibiría el afecto de una chica maravillosa, aun sabiendo que no duraría por mucho, sólo hasta que se fuera del país… convirtiéndose en una pésima idea.

Eri por su parte, había preferido quedarse en casa, no se sentía bien puesto que había estado hasta tarde en la playa, sus padres no se opusieron y se fueron solos, quizás no hubiesen ido ya que no volverían hasta el otro día, pero bien sabían que Nakamura cuidaría de su hija. Eri tenía planeado caminar por la playa como todos los días, le hacía muy bien para pensar.

Como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en juntarlos, Eri y Harima estaba nuevamente frente a frente, pero esta vez ninguno de los huiría afrontarían lo que fuese que pasara, Harima había estado pensando toda la tarde que haría pero este encuentro le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

— Hola Hime. — Luego de un largo silencio, comenzaba hablar Harima muy asustado por la reacción de Eri.

Por su parte ella lucía tranquila: — Hola Hige, ¿Qué quieres?, Estoy un poco ocupada como para estar aquí sin tener que hablar…— Parecía que había vuelto la antigua Eri, con su tono de voz altanero y su sonrisa irónica, pero a esto Harima no le tomó atención, pues necesitaba conversar con ella.

— No te quitaré tiempo, sólo quería aclarar las cosas…—

— Pues no hay mucho que aclarar. — Interrumpió Eri.

— Debo hacer esto, no me quedaré con las palabras dentro. — Rebatió Harima un tanto molesto.

Eri, impresionada por la reacción de Harima le contestó: — Está bien, entonces habla. —

— Bien, pero caminemos mientras hablamos. — Harima hizo esto, ya que al caminar no se mirarían a la cara y le sería más fácil decir lo que tenía planeado.

Caminaron un corto trayecto en silencio, hasta que Harima por fin encontró las palabras precisas para comenzar a hablar: — Hime… Estuve pensando en lo que ha estado sucediendo…—

Eri se alteraba mientras que Harima más hablaba, ella no quería escuchar lo que había pensado en estos últimos meses, trató de concentrarse y le escuchó atentamente.

— Hime… Debo saber una cosa, sólo necesito saber esto para tomar una decisión…—

Poco a poco se le acababa el aire a Eri, pensaba: _— "¿Qué será lo que quiere saber?, No aguanto más esta situación…" _—

— Hime… quisiera preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?, Digo, como hombre, pues no somos amigos ni nada, sólo compañeros de clases, tus palabras me harán tomar una decisión. — No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, ¿En qué momento lo dijo? Ahora no le quedaba más que asumir la respuesta, además toda esta situación era muy embarazosa para él.

Eri se sonrojó entera, jamás hubiese pensado que Harima le preguntaría algo así incluso no se preocupó en la respuesta que daría sólo se detuvo un momento a meditar: _— "¿Qué pienso de él?, Pues en estos momentos creo que es alguien muy tonto, que nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos pero… lo que está haciendo ahora cambia esa percepción ya que me está preguntando qué pienso de él, no entiendo porqué será pero no puedo decirle la verdad, ¿O si? Tendría que decirle todo lo que siento, aunque no suena tan mal al menos se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos fácilmente, en todo caso, es muy problemática la situación, tendría que olvidar más cosas dolorosas como esta." _—

Harima se impacienta: — Pues bien, ¿Qué dices?

Eri respira hondo y comienza: — ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?

— Así es, como dije antes, esto me ayudará a tomar una decisión. — Añadía Harima muy impacientado.

—Mmm… Creo que debo decirlo, a pesar de las dificultades estos últimos días… pues bien… creo que eres un hombre muy infantil; de personalidad cambiante, a veces eres muy educado y otras no; pero también creo que eres muy preocupado y tierno, cuando te lo propones, además eres guapo y bla bla bla…— Eri no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, si Harima no se enteraba de lo que ella sentía por él, eso significaba que era un estúpido, Eri continuó: — Y eso… pues bien ya te lo dije, ¿Qué decisión tomarás?

Harima se quedó pensando unos segundos: _— "Ya me lo dijo, en general son cosas buenas… ¡¡Me dijo que era guapo!! Que suerte tengo, pues bien, le diré que intentaré hacer…"_—

— Hime… haré algo y no me interesa si te opones o no pero esta vez haré las cosas a mi manera. —

— ¿Qué harás? — Preguntaba intranquila Eri.

— Se que no va conmigo y las personas que han visto School Rumble dirán "¡¡Pero cómo si los personajes no son así!!"Pero es mi historia. Yo cambiaré el destino…—

Eri no entendía que trataba de decirle Harima, en eso se impacientó y le gritó: — ¡¡Pues habla de una buena vez!! —

— Si lo sé, bueno lo que haré será… tratar de conquistarte. — Al fin pudo decirlo, cuándo se habría imaginado Harima que diría eso.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Ese fue el segundo capítulo de mi fanfics **

**Ojalá que les guste esta nueva relación que comienza… ¬**

**Y para finalizar el adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

**Las hormonas comienzan a despertar, la playa, un lugar especial brinda un escenario pulcro para el comienzo de lo que sería una noche perfecta**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado ****"Mágica noche"**

**Que estén bien!! Dejen saluditos!! **

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane…**


	3. Capítulo III “Mágica noche”

Presentación:

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Harima, Eri, ni todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia me pertenecen (T.T), sino que pertenecen a Jin Kobayashi **

**Si me pertenecieran… lo que se viene en este capítulo estaría en la serie!! Muajajajaja (asd) cara de pervertida ¬ Naaaaa… no podrían ponerlo, es muy fuerte… jijijijiji**

**Agradecimientos y Saludos especiales:**

**¡¡A todos los de mi claaaaaaan!! Los quiero mucho chicos… y gracias por su apoyo incondicional…**

**Este cap. Está dedicado a Lycan… que se fue lejos de mi… ahora no lo veré en un par de años… TT-TT**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Pensamientos"_

— Diálogos—

**Para los que conversan conmigo por msn saben que significan los (asd), (aps), (xD), (¬¬)… para el resto… ¡¡tarea para la casa!! xD**

**Ya habrá tiempo para los interesados en conversar conmigo… xD**

**No tenía la intensión de avisarles cuando comienza la parte de los Lime o Lemon, pero para la gente de corazón frágil si lo pondré, habemos personas muy sensible (asd)… será algo así… **

**(···········································asd···················································)**

**¡¡Por fin!! En este capítulo se viene el lemon tan ansiado por todos… jujuujuju… espero que les guste y si no… dejen recomendaciones y los mas importante… **_**Reviews**_

**¿Se entendió? No más atrasos… ahí les va el capítulo III… (.)**

**Capítulo III "Mágica noche"**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Eri quedó boquiabierta y le costó reaccionar, hasta que pudo sacar el habla: — ¡¡Qué dices?! —_

— _Eso… trataré de conquistarte, sé que no nos hemos llevado bien en estos últimos meses, pero estos días juntos nos han pasado cosas, siento que la atracción que siento por ti también es mutua, ¿O me equivoco?_

Eri no sabía que decir, realmente estaba confundida pero se armó de valor y le respondió: — Yo creo lo mismo… a veces pienso que te puedo llegar a querer y mucho, pero cuando recuerdo…— Y Eri se queda en silencio, cuando piensa que Harima ama a Tenma no puede continuar. Harima no entiende esa reacción, pero le pide a Eri que caminen juntos por la playa para conversar, ésta accede y se van pero en silencio por la orilla del mar.

Han caminado por largos minutos, hasta que Eri decide romper el silencio y dice: — ¿Por qué haces esto… y ahora? — Harima mira el horizonte y le responde: — La última vez que estuvimos en la playa, cuando te llamé para que me acompañaras, ese día quería estar contigo me había encantado hacerte compañía en tu paseo, creí que podría funcionar nuestra amistad pero de pronto recordé a aquella Eri que sólo jugaba con las personas y me aterré, pero ahora pienso que podría resultar y si te vas al menos no quedaré con la duda de si eras o no una buena mujer, pero de eso último creo estar seguro… — Eri se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras, Harima jamás había hablado de alguien así y menos de ella, se sentía feliz.

— Hige… ¿Qué trataste de decir con conquistarme? — Decía Eri mientras se sonrojaba.

— Pues… eso, trataré de hacer que te enamores de mí. —

— Suenas un poco altanero, ¿Estas seguro de que podrás conseguirlo? — Agregaba Eri soltando una risita burlesca.

— No lo sé, quizás, pero lo único que sé es que trataré de conseguirlo. —

— Será divertido ver como lo intentas, además no te lo haré fácil. — Decía Eri, jugando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

— Eso lo veremos. — Respondía Harima muy entusiasmado.

Caminaron por horas sin rumbo, conversando y riendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos en una especie de bosque oscuro y espantoso, alejados ya de la playa, Eri se preocupó mucho y empezó a desesperarse, buscaba el camino de regreso pero venía tan entusiasta en la caminata que no lo recordaba y comenzaron los conflictos.

— ¡Cómo llegamos a esto! ¡Debí haberle creído a Akira, pero NO! ¡No la escuché! — Reclamaba preocupada Eri, sin prestarle atención al ambiente.

— ¡Maldita Itoko, por qué me trajo hasta aquí! — Comenzaba a refunfuñar Harima después de un largo rato de silencio.

— Creo que quejándonos no solucionaremos nada, debemos buscar una salida, ¡¿Me oyes Hige?!

— Si no hubiera venido, estaría…— Harima se queda en silencio y mira de reojo a Eri.

Ella desvía la mirada un tanto entristecida y guardan silencio por un buen rato más y continúan caminando. Harima no se daba cuenta que con esos comentarios Eri se entristecía, no habían pasado más de dos horas en que Harima le había propuesto conquistarla y ya estaba recordando nuevamente a Tenma-chan, pero Eri le hizo saber su disgusto.

— Harima… Quiero decirte algo importante. — Murmuró Eri agachando la vista.

— Bien, dime. — Le respondía Harima preocupado por el tono de voz de Hime.

— No sé si tú lo sabrás pero desde ese día que me confundiste con Tenma y te declaraste… desde ese día sé que la amas, fue fácil saberlo a pesar de que no mencionaste su nombre, pero el punto es que si decidiste conquistarme deberías no recordarme el hecho que la amas…— Concluyó Eri tan triste que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

Harima se angustió de tal manera que a lo único que atinó en ese momento fue a abrazarla, la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, Eri respiró hondo su aroma, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harima y éste le susurró: — Eso no es del todo cierto…— Se quedaron por varios minutos así, sintiéndose mutuamente, recordando su aroma, sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos, la humedad del ambiente, el ruido de los pájaros, el viento soplar, el sol que se escondía por completo… ¡¡EL SOL QUE SE ESCONDÍA POR COMPLETO!! Ya era muy tarde debían regresar, ¿Pero cómo? no habían encontrado el camino de regreso aún, hasta que por fin… Harima recordó y se dispusieron a regresar, de camino Eri le tomó la mano a Harima muy tiernamente y éste le dijo: — Veo que las cosas serán más fáciles de lo previsto… jajaja. — Reía Hige mientras respondía al gesto de Eri, ella sólo se sonrojó y siguieron caminando.

Al llegar a la casa de Eri, Harima sólo se quedó frente a la puerta y le dijo: — Hasta aquí llego yo, ¿Nos veremos mañana? —

— Mmm… Tendré que pensarlo…— Respondió Eri, Harima sintió un impulso tan grande que no lo pudo evitar y la beso abrumadoramente, Eri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, Harima la acercó más con su mano y ella respondió entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, Harima lentamente alejó sus labios de los de ella y le susurró: — Pues, tal vez eso te haga decidir. — Eri se saboreó los labios y abrió sutilmente los ojos respondiéndole: — Con eso no basta…— Al terminar esta frase, cerró sigilosa la puerta sonriéndole y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Harima se fue a su cabaña y desde ahí le envió un mensaje al celular de Hime diciendo: "_Mañana nos encontraremos al atardecer en la playa…"_

La mañana siguiente, Eri se levantó muy temprano, vio que sus padres aún no llegaban y se dispuso a desayunar, Nakamura ya tenía todo preparado, exquisitos croissant, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, tostadas y deliciosa mermelada de naranja, todo esto acompañado con un agradable té de limón. Nakamura, mientras le servía a la señorita Eri le preguntó: — ¿Señorita?... ¿Hoy en la tarde saldrá a algún lado? —

Eri nerviosa por la pregunta de Nakamura, le responde: — Eee… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

— Sus padres tienen planes para esta noche nuevamente, además hoy es mi noche libre y deseo dar un paseo en la ciudad, ¿Podrá estar sola esta noche, señorita?

— Si… no te preocupes…— Respondió aliviada Eri, ya tendría más tiempo para estar con Hige.

En la cabaña de Harima, Itoko se encontraba totalmente despreocupada, todavía vestía pijama y casi dormitando se levantó a tomar una tasa de café, Harima por su parte aun se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, además hoy llegaba la maestra Youko a la costa y definitivamente Itoko la llevaría a uno de esos lugares que habituaba frecuentar, que por cierto a Harima no le agradaban, pero en fin, a Itoko no le harían cambiar de parecer además ya está lo suficientemente crecida para decirle lo que tiene o no que hacer.

Ya es la hora de la comida, Youko ha llegado con algo para el almuerzo, algo simple puesto que sólo lo ha comprado en un puesto de comida rápida, Itoko como siempre se ha quejado, pero Harima está feliz con la comida, ya que estos últimos días o ha cocinado Itoko, que definitivamente es un desastre en la cocina, o el pobre Harima ha tenido que improvisar algo para comer. Después de haber hecho sobremesa por largos minutos, Itoko le pide a Youko que la acompañe a dar un paseo y Harima nuevamente se queda solo en casa, pero esta vez aprovecha para dar un paseo él y se va al centro de la ciudad. Luego de haber recorrido varios lugares decide descansar uno instantes en la plazoleta de la ciudad, se sienta en una banca desocupada y comienza a contemplar su alrededor, mientras las parejas caminan abrazadas o de la mano por la calle, uno que otro niño jugueteando por el césped tras un cachorro, las palomas que se detienen en la acera a comer lo que los ancianos tiran para ellas, tantas cosas que mirar y que nunca se había detenido a observar pero decide que ya es hora de irse a casa.

Eri está muy nerviosa con su encuentro con Hige, cree que es un momento importante y que debe vestirse apropiadamente para que él se detenga a observarla, decide ponerse un vestido color rosa pálido, que la hace lucir discreta pero a la vez sensual, considera llevar el pelo suelto puesto que quiere dejar atrás la figura de niña mimada que lucía con su pelo recogido.

Ya se acerca el atardecer y Harima se apresura al encuentro con Eri, tiene tantas ganas de verla, sentirla, oler su cabello, tocarla, que no se detiene más y va a su encuentro. Desde la distancia logra divisarla y pensaba para sí:

— "_Luce tan bella que siento miedo sólo el hecho de pensar dañarla o entristecerla…"_ —

Harima se acerca a ella muy despacio, Eri lo mira fija y le dice: — Llegas tarde…— Con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, boca que Harima no puede dejar de contemplar y desear, la toma delicadamente de la mano y le indica que se siente junto a él y ambos caen en la arena tibia, Eri se encuentra muy nerviosa jamás pensó estar así con Hige y su nerviosismo se hacía notar, en cambio Harima sólo contempla el maravilloso espectáculo que brinda el atardecer, para que Eri se sintiera más relajada la toma de la mano y se acerca a ella.

Tantos sentimientos cruzaban por Eri en ese momento, su corazón rebosado de felicidad sentía que estallaba. Luego de contemplar el atardecer juntos y acarameladamente, caminaron por la orilla del mar jugueteando con el agua hasta caer cansados en la arena. Harima quedó viendo a Eri que lucía tan hermosa, su sonrisa perfecta siempre radiante en todo sentido y se preguntaba: —_"Cómo no vi antes su hermosura, sólo perdí tiempo en estúpidas peleas y malos entendidos, así que debo aprovechar el tiempo, debo disfrutar de su compañía, pronto se irá y todo esto no será más que un triste recuerdo…"_—

Harima no contuvo las ganas de tocarla así acarició su rostro despejándolo de los cabellos que lo ocultaban, recorrió sus mejillas, su mentón y finalmente sus labios perdiéndose en ellos, la acercó suavemente y la besó, Eri sintió su cuerpo flotar, pero no opuso resistencia ante aquel acto… sólo roces de labios hasta que Eri permitió la entrada de Harima, él, en vista de esto, se adentró desatando un jugueteo de labios y lenguas húmedas digna de envidiar de cualquier película romántica… un beso largo y pausado que los hizo olvidarse de todo lo que giraba a su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos de caricias a Eri le incomodaron los lentes de sol de Harima y con un movimiento suave se los sacó sin su consentimiento; al verlo sin ellos recordó al joven que había conocido en casa de Miko-chan, en ese instante sintió más pasión en su ser, mientras se besaban sin conciencia alguna Eri acariciaba el negro cabello de Hige, recorriendo su espalda ancha y fuerte, por otro lado Harima no se controlaba más y comenzó a deslizar su mano por la perfecta cintura de Hime, ella sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, Harima subió hasta toparse con sus pechos… en eso Eri lo detuvo, Harima pensaba que quizás se había molestado pero ella le sonrió. Tomándolo de la mano lo llevó corriendo a su acomodada residencia muy cerca de ahí…

**(···········································asd···················································)**

Ya en ella lo condujo hasta su habitación, Harima estaba muy nervioso… de no haber estado en contacto alguno con ninguna mujer ya se encontraba en esta situación, Eri sintió el nerviosismo de Harima, pero al igual que él ella lo estaba más pero para quitarle lo perturbado mientras estaban los dos de pie uno frente del otro sintiendo su respirar, lo miró fijo a esos profundos ojos y lo acarició tiernamente, luego besó su frente y rozó sus labios, Harima no aguantaba tanta estimulación de parte de Eri, no quería que ella lo condujera, a pesar de todo él era el hombre y como tal su orgullo era eso, en ese momento recordó algunos consejos dados por Imadori-kun (lamentablemente muy errados de parte del pelirrubio) así que sólo la besó con desenfreno, finalmente Harima no estaba oprimido, tomó a Eri por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí lentamente, ésta se estremeció al contacto con Hige, él siguió besándola hasta quedar sin aliento y ella le seguía el ritmo, ambos embriagados de pasión siguieron conociéndose así, tocándose, besándose, sintiendo sus aromas, sus esencias y calidez. Harima no sabía si detenerse en ese momento, tanto desenfreno no sería interrumpido fácilmente, intentó alejarse de Eri por unos segundos pero ella lo busca con sus labios, quería sentir su presencia de esa manera, Harima intentaba decirle que se detuvieran o sino ya no habría escapatoria, ella hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y continuó conociéndolo, Hige sin más remedio continuó, la siguió besando, pero ahora con más intensidad, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo su piel tibia.

Entre tantas caricias a Hige le molestabó el vestido de llevaba puesto Eri, se lo quitó suavemente acariciándola mientras ella le hacía todo más fácil, Hime quedó sólo con su fina ropa íntima, pero no contenta, mientras reía maliciosamente le quitó la camisa a Hige, éste quedó a torso desnudo, su musculoso, fuerte y moreno torso desnudo, luego continuó con su pantalón, quedando Harima con sólo su bóxer negro… asd

Eri lo acariciaba celosamente, quería que este momento fuera sólo de los dos, sin más, Harima por su parte, sentía que había desperdiciado una vida entera antes de esto. Y así nuevamente cayeron en la desesperación, besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose el uno con el otro, Harima no resistía más la excitación, lentamente recostó a Eri en la cama, ella cedió y juntos comenzaron a perderse en ellos, Harima besaba los labios de Hime, mordiéndolos, luego siguió con su cuello, su hermoso cuello terso, pálido; siguió bajando, entre sus pechos, aun tenía el sujetador así que no era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese momento, no quería interrumpir la apasionada escena cayendo en lo poco delicado, sólo esperaba el minuto exacto para también quitárselo pero de forma sutil. Eri envuelta en una atmósfera de encanto sólo se dejaba llevar, seguía su ritmo acariciando a Harima sin temor a nada, sintiendo su cuerpo apegado al suyo, su espalda ancha en donde se recogía de placer, su aroma, su piel morena, en eso sentía como éste le quitaba el sujetador, Eri un tanto intranquila y nerviosa, trató de impedírselo, Harima reaccionó tiernamente a esto y le susurró: — No estés nerviosa…somos sólo los dos… si quieres no lo haré. — Y culminó con un tierno beso que la tranquilizó. Como por arte de magia Eri perdió todo nerviosismo, cayendo nuevamente en el desenfreno encontrándose ahí, ella bajo el fuerte y acalorado cuerpo de Hige que ejercía presión contra el suyo mientras que sentía una corriente que cruzaba por su cuerpo, Harima seguía recorriéndola, besando cada rincón, acariciándola por completo. Este era un momento inolvidable para ambos, podría convertirse en su primera vez, ¿Habrán imaginado que sería así? O ¿Quién sería la persona?, creo que ninguno de los dos se figuró eso, esta era una experiencia nueva y simplemente maravillosa…

Eri deseaba complacer a Hige, rodó por la cama hasta encontrarse sobre él, ella comenzó por unos leves movimientos de sus cabellos en forma muy sensual, siguió por besar los bien formados pectorales de Harima asd, masajeando su abdomen y subiendo por su cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo para recompensarlo por todo lo que había hecho por ella, creía que era una buena fórmula, hacerlo sentir placer, para eso entre caricia y más caricia rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él, frotando sus pechos enfrente de sus pectorales, besando y mordiendo sus labios, tímidamente pasó su lengua por el lóbulo derecho de Hige, éste reaccionó de forma tierna y la besó de igual manera. Harima se sentía complacido, sentir de esta manera a Eri, conociendo esta nueva faceta en ella lo hacía sentir más que excitado, luego de unos minutos de placer otorgado por la hermosa Eri, Harima sentía que debía retribuirle lo concedido.

Aumentando el calor del ambiente, nuevamente tomó posesión de Hime, luego de movimientos suaves otra vez se encontraba sobre ella, sintiendo el roce de su piel con la suave y tersa de ella. Como acto siguiente, el desenfreno de Harima se hacía notar, los movimientos ya no eran suaves ni tímidos, sino salvajes y desproporcionados, pero a esto no le tomaba mayor importancia Eri, lo que sentía no le encontraba explicación, ni que le interesara, sólo quería seguir palpando esa sensación tan excitante en su interior. Luego de un increíblemente largo preámbulo de coqueterías y seducción, ya se sentía el momento culmine, para ser más exacto, el comienzo del fin aps Algo así como la guinda de la torta…

Eri sentía su cuerpo flotar, jamás nunca sintió tales sensaciones, tener a Harima de tal manera de ningún modo lo hubiera pensado, pero el hecho de sentirlo así era indescriptible, como él descubría cada rincón de su ser con sus manos, labios, lengua… Harima por su parte se encontraba un poco más cómodo que de principio, incluso hasta se había convertido en un ser salvaje que a pesar de todo le encantaba a Eri.

Mientras ambos comenzaron a acelerar la respiración y el clima se tornaba caluroso y húmedo, Hime ya se sentía posesión de Harima, ya él estaba completamente sumergido en ella y los gemidos ya se hacían naturales… Los movimientos propios de la situación comenzaban provocando una atmósfera de placer y desenfreno, Harima hacía lo suyo agregando unas suaves caricias al cuerpo de Hime, en tanto ella, sólo sentía el inmenso placer que le provocaba Hige, arqueando su dotado cuerpo, sujetándose de la espalda de éste dejándole marcas que en momento no les importó, jadeando y gimiendo a sus anchas. Finalmente sintieron sus alientos ya cansados por tan ardua labor, luego de haber llegado al momento cumbre de placer; Aun Harima se encontraba sobre ella pero ya un tanto exhausto por sus movimientos, sólo se posó en ella como niño pequeño en su regazo mientras ella le acariciaba mirándolo tiernamente… Y así se quedaron por un par de horas…

Luego de despertar de este hermoso sueño, Harima decidió irse a casa para no causarle problemas a Hime, pero al verla aún dormida sólo envuelta en las sábanas lo hizo estremecer, no quería dejarla sola pero era lo correcto. Se levantó minuciosamente de la cama, se puso su ropa y la quedó viendo por unos segundos, pensó para sí: —"_Que hermosa se ve… lo que más deseo en este mundo es no hacerle daño… sólo espero cumplirlo…"_— Hige se comenzó a alejar pero no resistió las ganas de darle el último beso, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a ella para no despertarla y la besó en la frente, Eri sólo gimió y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama sin darse cuenta de nada. Harima se retiró sigiloso a su cabaña para ahorrarle molestias a "su Hime".

Horas más tarde la brillante luz comenzaba a entrar en la habitación de la pelirrubia, como por acto de magia Eri despertó radiante, abrió levemente los ojos, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Harima, pero de inmediato sintió en su corazón que él se había ido para su comodidad, sonrió y se quedó en cama disfrutando de los recuerdos de tan inolvidable noche…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Ese fue el ****tercer capítulo de mi fanfics **

**¿Qué les pareció mi primer lemon? O**

**Ojala que les halla gustado leerlo, como a mi escribirlo ¬**

**Y para finalizar el adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

**A Miko-chan y los demás le han arruinado los primeros días de vacaciones y no encuentran mejor salida que dirigirse a la costa…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado ****"Confusión"**

**Que estén bien!! Dejen saluditos!! **

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane…**


	4. Capítulo IV “Confusión”

Presentación:

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Harima, Eri, ni todos los personajes que aparecen en mi historia me pertenecen (T.T), sino que pertenecen a Jin Kobayashi **

**Si me pertenecieran… Harima sería mioooo!! òó y de nadie más!! Muajajajaja xD**

**Agradecimientos y Saludos especiales:**

**Como siempre a mi clan!! Los kieroooooo un monton chicos!! **

**Dedicado a Oskar por su apoyo, darme ánimos para seguir subiendo capitulos!! TT-TT**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Pensamientos"_

— Diálogos—

**Para los que conversan conmigo por msn saben que significan los (asd), (aps), (xD), (¬¬)… para el resto… ¡¡tarea para la casa!! xD**

**Ya habrá tiempo para los interesados en conversar conmigo… xD**

**No tenía la intensión de avisarles cuando comienza la parte de los Lime o Lemon, pero para la gente de corazón frágil si lo pondré, habemos personas muy sensible (asd)… será algo así… **

**(···········································asd···················································)**

**¿Se entendió? No más atrasos… ahí les va el capítulo III… (.)**

**Capítulo IV "****Confusión"**

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_Horas más tarde la brillante luz comenzaba a entrar en la habitación de Hime, como magia Eri despertó radiante, abrió levemente los ojos, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Harima, pero de inmediato sintió en su corazón que él se había ido para su comodidad, sonrió y se quedó en cama disfrutando de los recuerdos de tan inolvidable noche…_

En otro lugar de Japón, un grupo de jóvenes enfadados comenzaban a discutir:

— ¡¡Maldición!! Cómo pudimos caer en esto…— Refunfuñaba una joven de piel levemente tostada, de melena azulada y… con dos sobresalientes cualidades.

— Cálmate… así no solucionaremos nada…— Agregaba una joven de pelo corto rojo y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡¡Quiero lloraaaar!! — Gritaba una… "joven", que para ser sincera no lo parecía, más bien demostraba ser una niña algo despistada y un tanto boba, de cabello negro y largo con dos colitas que de momentos se movían.

Mientras los dos jóvenes las miraban tratando de disimular el bochorno, además de la hermana menor de la muchacha "despistada" estaba mirando su alrededor, disimulando su cero interés por la presencia de Hanai-kun, uno de los muchachos que las acompañaban, él siempre buscaba la oportunidad para acercársele a ella y Yakumo no soportaba estar rodeada de los hombres que la pretendían.

A Miko-chan la habían estafado, el dueño del hotel en donde se hospedarían no le reservó los cuartos necesarios así que tuvieron que irse del lugar, Miko-chan estaba muy enfadada, hasta que Akira le dijo:

— Podríamos llamar a Eri, para saber si sería posible quedarnos en su casa…— Dijo esto con entusiasmo nulo como siempre. — Creo que Sawachika nos dejará…— Concluyó de manera desinteresada, pero por dentro con segundas intensiones.

— Mmm… quizás, pero no debemos hacernos ilusiones, además Eri está en casa con sus padres y debe preguntarles a ellos…— Decía Miko-chan para no ilusionar a Tenma que ya le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

Hanai agregaba: — Pero me parece que con el dinero que tenemos no será necesario pedirle a Sawachika hospedaje, pues podríamos alquilar una cabaña…—

— ¡Tienes razón!— Completaba Miko-chan entusiasmada con la idea.

— ¡¡Yo quiero hacer algo y ya!! No me quiero quedar en este lugar, además…—

Miko-chan entendió lo que trataba de ocultar Tenma y ella se sentía igual, el verano era una hermosa estación para los jóvenes podrían conocer gente, enamorarse, compartir con los amigos, pero perder el tiempo de esta manera así no era como se debía pasar las vacaciones… en ese momento se armó de energía y gritó:

— ¡¡NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYA!! Será una sorpresa para Eri… —

Durante el viaje, Yakumo estaba muy callada, Hanai intentó acercarse a ella como siempre pero su intento fue fallido, Yakumo se alejó antes de que él tomara la iniciativa, Hanai se quedó viendo como ella se alejaba de él, en eso Miko-chan se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

— ¿Aun no puedes conquistarla?... — Con un deje en su tono de voz.

— Hahahahah… no-no estás equivocada… hahaha. — Reía nerviosamente el muchacho.

— A mi no me lo puedes ocultar… te conozco desde que éramos niños, se muy bien lo que te pasa…— Insistía Miko-chan.

Ya derrotado Hanai le respondió: — Tienes razón… lamentablemente… ¡¡PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ!! JAJAJAJ…— Gritaba entusiasmado Hanai, como siempre…

Por otra parte, Tenma se quejaba por la tardanza del viaje: — ¡¡Ñíaaaa!! Quiero llegar prontooooo… — Mientras Yakumo la miraba compresiva.

_— Imadori va muy callado, debe estar tramando algo_. — Pensaba Miko-chan, mientras lo miraba de reojo pero Imadori sólo contemplaba el paisaje totalmente distraído y con su mente en otro lugar, muy pero muuuuyyy lejano de aquí.

Al llegar a la estación decidieron descansar un momento, así que se encaminaron a un lugar a comer, después de todo era la hora de la comida, a Tenma ya le rugía el estomago y era quien más reclamaba el hecho de viajar…

En el local cada uno pidió algo para comer, mientras se lo traían Miko-chan decidió llamar a Eri.

En la habitación de Eri: — ¡¡Hello!! — Decía ella al contestar el celular.

— ¡¡Eri!!... ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo…— Disimulaba Miko-chan para que no le tomara de sorpresa la noticia a Eri.

— B-bien… haha… Que sorpresa…— Eri no podía ocultar su extrañeza ante la llamada.

— Eri… sabes… esteee… nos quedamos sin alojamiento en el hotel, de partida ya se nos arruinaron los primeros días de vacaciones… así que hemos decidido…—

Eri estaba que gritaba de los nervios, no quería escuchar que se vendrían a la misma playa que ella…

— Eri… decidimos irnos a la playa en donde te encuentras tú, ¡¡Genial!! ¿Cierto?... — Decía Miko-chan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, claro que Eri no la veía…

— Hahaha… Pues si… es una estupenda idea… hahaha. — Reía nerviosa Eri. — ¿Cuándo llegan? — Continuaba.

— Esteee… ya estamos en la ciudad… hahaha… estamos en el centro comiendo algo…—

— ¡¡Qué ya están aquí?! —

— Heheh… si…—

Eri estaba muy nerviosa, todo lo que había conseguido en estos días sería destrozado por la aparición de Tenma… pero… un momento… si Eri estaba segura de lo que sentía Harima por ella no debía temer… ¿O no?

Luego de la conversación de Eri con Miko-chan, la primera se entristeció al enterarse de la llegada de Tenma, ¿Sería ésta capaz de quitarle a Harima? O ¿Harima la dejaría por Tenma ahora que había llegado a la playa? No sabía que hacer, al fin y al acabo Harima se enteraría de que Tenma estaba en la playa y no sacaba nada con ocultárselo, en ese momento siente el celular nuevamente, pero esta vez era Harima quien la llamaba.

— ¿Hime? Nos podemos juntar en la playa unos minutos…— Decía Harima tranquilamente.

— Eeeestá bien… nos vemos luego…— Concluía Eri más que nerviosa.

Ya en la playa… Eri lo esperaba intranquila hasta que él llegó apresurado.

— Hime… ¿Cómo estás?... — Le preguntaba Harima preocupado por el rostro de angustia de Eri.

— N-no no es nada…— Regalándole una fingida sonrisa.

— Está bien… este… Hime… quería decirte que… lo de anoche fue… maravilloso. — Decía Harima totalmente sonrojado. Por su parte Eri estaba igual de sonrojada, con lo de Miko-chan no había recordado lo de la noche anterior.

— Pe-pero ¿Porqué?, ¿A qué se viene todo esto? — Le preguntaba Eri asombrada.

— Sólo quería decirte… que me encantó lo de anoche, fue increíble… y quisiera preguntarte… ¿Cómo te sentiste tú?... — Decía Harima muy abochornado.

— Eeeeste… también me encantó… fue inesperado, realmente me has conquistado hihihihi…— Reía nerviosa Eri.

Harima la quedó mirando a los ojos en silencio, Eri nerviosa por esos gestos, a pesar de haberlo recorrido por completo, se estremecía al contacto visual, lentamente Harima posó su mano en la mejilla de Eri acariciándola, ella instintivamente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente, Harima la acercó suave y lentamente hacía sí y rozó sus labios con los de ella, Eri subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de él envolviendo y Harima la rodeo por la cintura, mágicamente se dejaron llevar por el ambiente… Eri mordió el labio inferior de la boca de Harima tiernamente y éste reaccionó en una violenta envestida de besos, Eri fuera de sí se dejaba atacar por esos besos acalorados, húmedos y desesperados… mientras daban un espectáculo de pasión en la playa, los chicos se acercaban desde la lejanía, el primero en divisarlos fue Imadori quien sabía de estas cosas…

— ¿No son esos Harima y Eri? — Decía asombrado Imadori.

— ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! Son ellos…— Gritaba como de costumbre Hanai.

Miko-chan era la más sorprendida: — No puede ser, es mentira… no son ellos…—

Imadori continuaba: — Si Miko-chin… son ellos…—

— ¡¡No es posible!! Me costó tanto que estuvieran juntos y ahora que no estuve presente pasa todo esto… pero…¡¡Estoy feliiiiizzzz!! — Concluía entusiasmada Miko-chan.

Tenma y Yakumo estaban paralizadas… no entendían lo que pasaba, ¿Qué había sucedido en estos días? Miko-chan estaba satisfecha, aunque no supiera exactamente lo que pasaba pero lo visto le bastaba. La primera impresión de Miko-chan fue que por fin ellos se dieron cuenta de cuanto se querían y con el ambiente preciso, la playa, el atardecer, la brisa marina… se prometieron amor… está bien… (¬¬) Miko-chan no era así pero la primera parte si lo imaginaba, el resto es mi imaginación jijij…

Imadori y Hanai pensaban similar, creían que esto sólo era un juego de Eri, como era bien sabido ella se caracterizaba por rechazar a todos los que intentaran declarársele y Harima no sería la excepción, lo usaría y luego lo desecharía como a todos.

Al parecer la única que había acertado era Miko-chan, pues ellos se amaban o hasta el momento eso parecía…

— Ha-Harima… — Murmuraba Eri entre los besos que éste le daba. — Necesito decirte al-algo…— Harima no le prestaba atención, él se encontraba en sumergido en un mundo de placer, los besos de Eri eran adictivos.

— Harima… debo decirte algo urgente…— Le dijo sin demorar, Harima se preocupó por el tono de voz de Eri.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me tienes preocupado…— Preguntaba Harima muy intrigado.

— Este… hoy me llamó Miko-chan…para decirme que… se vendrán a la playa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones…— Dijo Eri con un dejo en su rostro.

Harima no sabía que decir… esto le había tomado por sorpresa, vería a Tenma-chan, pero… él estaba con Eri… no dejaría que esto arruinara lo que comenzaba a crecer, los sentimientos hacia Tenma ya no existían, ella sólo tenía ojos para Karasuma-kun y además no encontraría en Tenma lo que podía conseguir de Eri… aunque era más allá que sexo o placer, ella lo entendía y sentía lo mismo por él.

— ¿Qué me dirás?... — Insistía Eri, necesitaba que Harima dijera algo aunque sea malo.

— Eri… si te propuse conquistarte es porque me gustas y mucho… además después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no será fácil volver a sentir lo mismo por Tenma-chan si es lo que te interesa saber, logras ver eso en mis ojos…— Le decía eso mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y la miraba fijo.

Eri lo queda viendo, su cuerpo se paraliza, además siente y sabe que lo que acababa de decir Harima era verdad, por fin lo había conseguido, Harima ya no pensaría más en Tenma, sólo tendría ojos para ella o al menos es lo que le gustaría pensar pero sabe que las cosas cambiarán con la llegada de sus amigos…

— ¡¡Eriiiiiiii…!! — Gritaba de a lo lejos Miko-chan con gran entusiasmo.

— Llegaron… hehehe…— Decía Eri mientras reía nerviosamente.

Harima más nervioso que Eri, la soltaba suavemente de la cintura aunque ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Miko-chan corría hacia ellos y los abraza a los dos simultáneamente, mientras sollozaba de alegría: — Chicoooos… me hacen tan feliz el hecho de que estén juntos…— Les decía Miko-chan mientras los abrazaba. Harima aún impactado por el revuelo se quedaba en silencio mientras Eri sonreía nerviosa.

— ¿Pero cómo ha pasado todo?... Eri tienes mucho que contarme…— Le decía Miko-chan a la pelirrubia. — Y con lujo de detalle…— Continuaba su voluptuosa amiga, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Eri se sonrojó por completo… si supiera Miko-chan todo lo que había pasado… (asd)

Luego de saludarse y comenzar a charlar en casa de Eri, todavía Harima se sentía un tanto incómodo por la situación, además Tenma-chan no paraba de mirarlo y eso no era bueno, si Tenma no dejaba eso Harima enloquecería, así que decidió salir al balcón, luego de unos minutos de solitaria reflexión llegó Yakumo para acompañarlo, estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Yakumo le dijo a Harima: — Ha-Harima-kun… ¿Están saliendo juntos Eri-san y tú?... Si-si te molesta la pregunta… no la respondas…— Concluía Yakumo algo entristecida.

— Eeee… algo así… ¿Sabes Imouto-san? Con Hime me siento… feliz… algo que con… cierta persona nunca he experimentado y creo no conseguir. — Respondía Harima mirando a la nada.

— ¿Y quién es ella? La persona con la cual nunca podrás estar feliz…—

— Imouto-san… hay ciertas cosas que prefiero no decir, no quiero dañar a nadie. —

— Lo siento…—

— No tienes porqué disculparte… es sólo que me ahorraré malentendidos. —

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que un grito desde dentro de la casa los alteró, era Miko-chan que los llamaba para preguntarle a Yakumo como lo harían para el alojamiento. Miko-chan tenía planeado alquilar una cabaña, no tenía la intensión de incomodar a nadie con su llegada además tenían el dinero suficiente para esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Hanai se ofreció para acompañar a Miko-chan en la búsqueda de la cabaña adecuada y que además no excediera del costo que estaban dispuestos a pagar. Los demás se quedaron en casa de Eri conversando de cómo lo habían pasado en el fallido viaje a las termas.

— Miko-chan… ¿Crees que Tsukamoto-san esté verdaderamente interesada en Harima? — Le preguntaba Hanai muy apenado a Miko-chan.

— ¿Tú dices que a Yakumo-chan le gusta a Harima? Jajajaja… no lo creo, además ahora Harima está con Eri, si fuera así Yakumo no tendría oportunidad alguna ya que realmente sintieran algo ya hubiera pasado algo entre ellos hace tiempo, ¿no lo crees así? —

— Tienes razón…—

— ¡¡Arriba el ánimo!! Ahora ya no tendrás que competir con Harima por Yakumo-chan… te queda el camino libre…— Concluía Miko-chan dándole unos golpecitos a Hanai con el codo.

Después de recorrer varias agencias de alquiler, por fin encontraron una buena cabaña en la playa totalmente cómoda para ellos, con dos grandes habitaciones disponibles, amoblada y muy cerca de la playa más visitada, a pesar de que a Miko-chan le hubiera encantado estar más cerca de Eri, la distancia era aceptable.

Luego de salir de la cabaña alquilada, Miko-chan tomó del brazo a Hanai y se fueron juntos muy acaramelados…

Al llegar a la casa de Eri, Miko-chan le dio la buena noticia a todos y luego se llevó a Eri al balcón para conversar…

— Eri… Tienes que contarme todo. — Le decía muy entusiasmada Miko-chan.

— Hehehehe… Ya habrá tiempo para eso…hehehe. — Reía nerviosa la pelirrubia.

— Pero… es que no puedo esperar… ¿Dime, sí? — Imploraba la chica de grandes atractivos… con sus ojos brillantes.

— Está bien. Hace tres días atrás llegué a la playa y…— Comenzaba a contar la larga historia Eri y con lujo y detalle como le había pedido su mejor amiga.

Luego de una laaaargaaaa plática, Miko-chan, con los ojos como platos le decía a Hime: — Eri… ¿Y cómo fue?... — Mirándola fijamente y muy entusiasmada.

— Eeeee…hehehe. No se como explicártelo, pero lo único que puedo decir es que fue maravilloso…— Respondía Eri muy sonrojada.

— ¡¡Aaahhh!!... No creí que fueras hacer eso… —

— No me reproches…— Interrumpía Eri, muy apenada.

— No es eso… si no que… mejor olvídalo… quisiera felicitarte por tu relación con Harima, siempre pensé que debían darse una oportunidad… me encanta la linda pareja que hacen. — Después conversar, Miko-chan decidió que ya era hora de irse, entraron a la casa y le dijo a su tropa que debía ir a la cabaña a preparar todo para su alojamiento y que ya habrá tiempo para conversar y pasarla bien. Todos se despidieron y sólo quedaron en casa Eri y Harima.

— Hige… ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntaba la pelirrubia.

— Na-nada… es sólo que… no importa…— Le respondía Harima mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Ok…—

— Hime… ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? — Preguntaba más relajado que hace unas horas, Harima.

— Esta bien… pero… quiero pedirte algo— Eri lo miró fijo a los ojos.

— Dime…— El moreno contestaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Hime y su mirada entristecida.

— Quiero preguntarte si… ¿Me amas? —

Harima no entendía porqué le preguntaba esto y ahora, un momento… si lo entendía, lo preguntaba porque se sentía insegura por la llegada de Tenma, Eri se sentía amenazada por su presencia pero no tenía porque estarlo, Harima la quería mucho, pero… ¿La amaba? Después de todo sólo ha pasado un día desde que hablaron de estar juntos, esto había sido muy apresurado quizás demasiado pero Harima sentía que eso no era razón para no estar juntos… El moreno pensó por unos minutos, luego la miró a los ojos y le dijo: — Hime… El amor se cultiva con el tiempo y eso es lo menos que hemos tenido… pero verdaderamente eso me importa un carajo… yo te quiero tanto como no puedes imaginar, me has dado tanto que a veces pienso que no encontraré forma para retribuírtelo, me has dado sonrisas que nadie más me ha dado, conversaciones profundas, caricias que con sólo recordarlas me estremecen y para que mencionar lo demás… ¿Necesitas que siga mencionado más? —

Eri estaba asombrada por lo que Harima estaba diciendo, cuándo imaginaria que alguien le diría este tipo de cosas y menos él… Sólo atinó a llorar como lo hacía antes cuando nadie la veía y no tenía con quien conversar sus penas. Harima se acercó a ella, le acarició la mejilla y tomando sus manos le dijo: — Creo que es muy apresurado decirte que te amo, espero que lo entiendas y pienses igual, pero lo que te puedo decir es que te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño y si crees que te dejaré por Tenma-chan estas muy equivocada, me di cuenta de que ella es muy diferente a lo que quiero, siempre pensando en… Karasuma-kun y totalmente distraía a lo demás… pero tú eres diferente… —

— Ha-Harima… estoy conforme con lo que me dices, también creo que es apresurado amarnos, es una palabra que conlleva muchas obligaciones pero necesito que me seas sincero como hasta ahora… nunca me mientas, dime la verdad aunque dura sea, es la única manera de mantener esto que sea que tengamos, si un día sientes que amas a Tenma más de lo que me quieres a mí, debes decírmelo, me será muy duro aceptarlo pero no quiero vivir en una burbuja… sólo disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos, ¿si? — Concluía Eri con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, implorando amor.

— Haré todo lo posible para verte feliz…— Daba por terminada la conversación Harima finalizando con un exaltado beso. Luego de esa gran demostración de cariño salieron juntos a caminar por la playa tomados de las manos.

En la cabaña de los chicos… — ¡¡Imadori ven a ayudar en algo!! — Gritaba desesperada Mikoto.

— Ahiiiiiiiii voooooooyyyyy… querida Miko-chiiiiinnnn… — Exclamaba Imadori mientras corría al encuentro con Miko-chan, en cambio ella no lo aguantaba cerca, cada vez que Imadori se le acercaba era para decir algo respecto a su busto, Mikoto odiaba eso.

Estuvieron ordenando las habitaciones y la cabaña en general, dejando todo bien claro que harían estos días de vacaciones para aprovechar el tiempo…

Tenma había estado más callada que de costumbre, se fue al balcón de la cabaña y se detuvo un momento a pensar.

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Harima-kun? — Estuvo preguntándose por largos minutos.

Por otro lado Mikoto salía de la ducha, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, necesitaba descansar y relajarse, se envolvió en la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello, en eso entra apresurado Hanai, ambos se alteraron.

— ¡¡Hanai!! ¡¡Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?! — Gritaba Miko-chan.

— Lo siento, lo siento… es que estaba abierta, pensé que no había nadie… lo siento mucho…— Decía Hanai mientras se tapaba los ojos.

— Jajajaj… te sonrojaste… jjajaja— Reía divertida Mikoto.

— No es así…— Decía el enérgico hombre.

— Jijiji… como tú digas. —

— Hanai… — Le interrumpía Miko-chan.

— Dime…— Respondía extrañado Hanai.

Miko-chan se acercaba lentamente hacia Hanai muy coquetamente, hasta que quedó muy cerca de él, el muchacho de los grandes anteojos estaba pasmado, Mikoto lo miraba sensualmente, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hanai y le dijo suavemente: — Nunca vuelvas a entrar sin antes golpear la puerta…— Y continuó con una sonrisita burlesca. Hanai la quedó viendo: — Entiendo…— Miko-chan se extrañó por la reacción de Hanai, luego le preguntó: — ¿Estás disgustado? —

— No… es sólo que… no soporto esta situación…—

Miko-chan no entendía porqué la obstinación de Hanai.

Éste continuó: — No puedo hacer como si nada pasara… sé que me gusta Yakumo-chan, pero… lo nuestro…— Concluía el joven entristecido.

— Lo sé…— Mikoto bajó la mirada y rebeldes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

— ¿Mikoto? ¿Qué te sucede? — Le decía el muchacho de los anteojos preocupado por su amiga.

— Es que… lo nuestro… no quiero dejarlo… soy feliz así… — Decía Mikoto pidiendo a gritos cariño.

Hanai no podía resistirse ante esos ojos brillantes, Miko-chan se le abalanzó a sus brazos y se perdió en ellos.

El romance de Mikoto y Hanai, que desde hace meses tenían oculto, lo cuidaban como su máximo secreto, en realidad, sólo estaban juntos cuando lo necesitaban, era como… una amistad con ventajas (asd), lo mantenían oculto pues no querían que nadie se enterara para no deshacer la amistad que tenían todos… si algo salía mal el grupo se desintegraría…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo IV **

**Ahora el adelanto del próximo cap.**

**Las cosas quedarán claras entre Mikoto y Hanai… decidirán lo que pasará en el futuro…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado "¿Amistad en peligro?"**

**Que estén bien!! Dejen saluditos!! **

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane…**


End file.
